Another Chance
by bonechick3
Summary: So what would have happened if Jesse had heard Beca's full apology at his door? What if she had let her guards down and really let him in right then. What if he had given her another chance? (As usual, story is better than the summary. I love you all.)
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

**AN: This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, and it just decided to come out. I can only wish that I owned anything more than my stories. **

"Jesse?" Beca knocked on his door, trying to calm her nerves and prepare herself to see him again. "Jesse I know you're in there, I can smell popcorn." Nothing. He was ignoring her…and it hurt. When did she become this girl? She knew she had hurt him, but she also knew she had to keep trying to make it right despite the hurt. "C'mon Jesse, open up." One last attempt.

With a sigh she turned to walk away, a tear sliding down her cheek. After barely making it five feet, she furiously wiped her eyes and banged her head against the wall. "Shit! What the hell is wrong with me?" The tears were falling heavily now and there was no sign of them stopping any time soon.

Beca wasn't this girl. Actually, she hated these girls, the ones who cried for boys who didn't want them…especially when the reason had to do with them hurting the guys in the first place. Sinking to the ground, she continued to cry as she hit her head against the wall, trying to understand what the hell was going on with her.

"What are you doing…Beca?! Bec are you alright?" She turned her head and saw him. Jesse. The tears just continued to fall and she tried to stand up to get away. She didn't want to be this person. She didn't make it though, her energy was completely going to the sobs escaping her, and she sunk back down to the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"Nno…not okay…" She gasped out between sobs, wishing she was stronger than she was right now. Turning her head she saw him sitting next to her now, a very worried look on his face.

"Jesse…I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shhh Beca. Calm down first, and then we'll talk okay?" He wanted to hold her but he knew she wouldn't want that. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want or need him, so it came as a massive surprise when she hugged him, bawling her eyes out as they sat there in the hallway. _What the hell? Wow…something must really be wrong…_

The battle in his mind lasted only a moment, and then his arms were wrapped around her, waiting for her to calm down. This situation was scaring the crap out of him though. What happened to her? Why was she here?

It took a few minutes, but the tears stopped and she raised her eyes to look at him, her face pale. Now that he could see her, he knew she wasn't doing well. She looked so tired, so broken. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't slept once in the two weeks since he had last seen her.

As she pulled away she tried to speak again, her voice sounding smaller than he had ever heard it. "Jesse I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I yelled at you. God I'm so sorry. I-"

He really couldn't help the anger that came to him then. If he had been thinking about it, or less hurt, he would have let her finish…as it was he was pissed off, and broken himself. "You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?" His eyes were hard, trying to protect himself from more hurt.

"No, I know-" Her voice was shaking again, the tears threatening to spill over again as he interrupted her.

"No, you don't know. You think you know, but you don't." He stood up then, walking back to his room as she began crying again. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't sit here and pretend he was fine being her friend, or ignoring how much he felt for her. She didn't see it, and he just couldn't do it anymore.

He tried to ignore the sobs he heard coming from behind him, tried ignoring the gasped "sorrys" that just kept coming. What he couldn't ignore though, was the mumbled "Please…please Jess…I love you." That could only be barely made out with her head between her knees.

Spinning around he gasped, really looking at her for the first time since he walked into the hallway. This was barely Beca. Gone was the spitfire girl with the comebacks and the sarcasm. Gone was the girl who had all the walls built to protect her. In front of him was a broken girl who was pouring her heart out in his hallway, and it shook him to his core.

Her crying only came harder, breaths coming in broken gasps as she was fighting for air. She had tried, and failed and now she was more shattered than before, and she couldn't take it anymore. Everything she had grown to care about was gone, and it was her fault.

"What was that?" Her head snapped up and stared into his eyes. Gone was the anger and resentment. Instead there was hope, and joy. He knelt in front of her and grasped her chin softly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Beca, what did you just say?" It gave her back a little of that hope and she took a deep breath, fighting to find her voice again.

"I…I love you. I have for a while, but I…I couldn't. I'm scared, damaged, and I have a lot of baggage." She tried to turn her face away but he gently forced her to keep looking at him, wanting to hear everything she was saying. "I tried to push you away but I can't do it anymore. I love you too much."

More tears were coming as she scanned his face, waiting for a response. He had let her go as she finished, but said nothing. She tried to see anything that might give her a clue, but all she got was shock.

Anguish froze her heart and she quickly stood up and ran. She was running from the situation, from this boy who had a hold on her heart. It all just hurt too much.

She made it to the end of the hall before his hand grabbed hers and spun her around, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Beca," He whispered into her hair, joy echoing through his voice. "Beca I love you too."

He tilted her face up again, his eyes shining with the love he felt for her as he leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. A feeling of electricity surging through them both as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her waist just a little tighter.

They embraced for a few minutes, pouring all of their emotions into the kiss, healing the hurts and confusion of the last few weeks. Air was a necessity they couldn't ignore forever though, and as they broke apart he trailed his kiss up to her ear.

"Bec, you're perfect. I know you are scared, and you have baggage, but you're also mine. Please don't shut me out again." He kissed her neck gently, smiling at how she held him just that much tighter. "I love you so much, and I really don't think I could handle you closing off again now that I know you feel the same way."

With a shiver, she smiled against his chest, basking in the feel of his arms wrapped around her. "Aubrey's going to be so pissed," her smile grew wider as he looked at her confused, "Bellas aren't allowed to hook up with Trebles…ever. It's an oath." She grinned as his eyes glazed over, lust darkening his eyes.

"She'll just have to deal with it." He said huskily, crashing his lips to hers and carrying her back down the hall to his room.

**So what did you think? This has been running rampant in my head for a while, and I just couldn't take it anymore. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN Yeah…still own nothing! I really do love you guys, I always start a story a little worried about the reaction, but you never cease to make me smile.**

Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as he held her close. "I guess she will…" she said, smiling into his chest as he searched for his keys. "damn I missed you nerd."

He chuckled, kissing her hair softly. "I missed you too Becs. Do me a favor?" Clutching her a little tighter he got his dorm open. "Don't ever do that again okay?"

Walking inside he placed her gently on his bed and sent a quick text to Benji to stay gone for a while. He really didn't want any interruptions right now. Maybe he could go chill out with the Trebles?

He snapped out of it when he heard her start to sing softly, her eyes tracing patterns on the ceiling and a nervous look on her face.

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby._

_Tell me your troubles and doubts,_

_Giving me everything inside and out._

_Don't you forget about me-_

His lips crashed into hers as he tackled her to the bed. This kiss was so forceful, his hands gripping her hips as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, drawing a moan from hers.

Taking the opportunity, his tongue delved in between her lips, caressing her own while he let his hand travel into her hair.

"You. Watched. Breakfast. Club." He said in between kisses, his other hand caressing her side. Moving his lips to her neck he nipped gently at the skin he found there. That one simple fact had overwhelmed his senses; filled him with a new surge of love for the girl beneath him. "Beca Mitchell, I love you so damn much right now!"

With a laugh she leaned up to nibble on his ear, loving the effect the simple gesture was having on him. "Tell anyone and I'll deny it but," she let out a gasp as he found a sensitive spot in the crook of her neck, moaning as he nibbled affectionately. "you wanna know something else?" She ground herself against him slowly, loving the sounds she was drawing from him. "I cried too."

Running her hand down his back and thrust up against him, earning another groan. She was enjoying this…more than she probably should.

"Jesus Beca!" Lifting himself up, he stared at her, eyes blazing with lust, love, and sheer happiness. She was going to be the death of him he was sure, but it was so amazingly worth it.

"Bec, as much as I am enjoying this," he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves a bit, "we need to stop now or I won't be able to." Running his hand across his face he closed his eyes. "I love you, and I want this, but I don't want to rush."

She was looking at him then, wishing he would stop worrying so much. "A few minutes ago you were crying in my hallway and we hadn't spoken in weeks." He finally opened his eyes, searching hers for some sign that she understood.

"Jess, C'mere. We got carried away a little." Resting her forehead on his she smiled. "I am so not that girl Swanson. Besides, you haven't even truly asked me out yet." It was really difficult not to laugh at the horrified expression on his face. Seriously, he looked like he might explode any minute. "Nerd!"

He kissed her hair, smirking down at her as he thought about his next words. "Beca, be my aca-girl?" She slapped his chest playfully, resting her head against it. "Only if you're my aca-boy. By the way…if you ever tell anyone I said that I will punch you so hard got it?" He snorted. "Of course Babe."

Sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Jesse was awestruck. 'This morning I thought there was no hope, now though, now she's mine!' He thought with a smirk plastered to his face.

She let out a yawn and looked up into his eyes. "Hey Jess, can I borrow a shirt and some boxers?" The look on his face was priceless. He really had no idea what she might want those for. "Uhhh….why?" She let out a snort of her own and just shook her head gently.

"Well…unless me staying tonight is a problem, I'm going to need something to sleep in. I mean…I could always just go back to Kimmy Jin." She stuck her tongue out at him as he got up to grab her the clothes. Relishing in how easy this all was, how natural.

As he sat rummaging thru his clothes, he thought about the day and how much better it had turned out than he thought. Things were falling into place, and he was just going to enjoy it. Finding the items she had asked for, he stripped off his own shirt and turned around so she could change…waiting until she told him it was alright.

She scared the crap out him, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to bed without a sound. "He Jess?" She was trailing her fingers across his abs now, distracting the hell out of him. "Do you remember how you were jealous of Luke and his abs?" He nodded, an annoyed look on his face. She couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was when he was jealous. "Yours are better." Pressing a kiss to his chest, she curled into his side, a smile on her face.

"Go to sleep Becs." He snorted loudly, laughing at her amazing ability to push all of his buttons and relax him at the same time.

Wrapped in each other's arms, they fell into a comfortable sleep, content to let the problems of tomorrow wait for a while, and just enjoy the feeling of being close to one another.

**So yeah…this one is exceptionally short, but I think it works pretty well. Let me know what you guys think? The next one will be longer, and have a ton of fun involving both the Bellas and the Trebles. We might even throw in some parents! **


End file.
